kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Megaga
is one of the main villains in Kamiwaza Wanda. He is voiced by Shinja Hamazoe. Megaga is one of the 3 Bug Bites members. Personal Appearance Megaga is the middle-sized member of the Bug Bites. He has red eyes and purple hair. He wears a green suit and green boots. Like Terara and Gigaga, Megaga has a red nose. In his stretching toy man form, Megaga has purple hair, a light-red nose and black eyes. He wears a minty-green shirt, a pastel-blue short over-coat, a red bow-tie, dark-green trousers and black shoes. Personality Megaga is the handsome member of the Bug Bites. He most often holds a red rose. Unlike Terara and Gigaga, Megaga can extend his limbs and neck by stretching them. Relationships * Terara and Gigaga (teammates) * Don Bugdez (master) * Bugmins (minions) * Great (rival) In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Megaga made his debut along with Terara and Gigaga in the beginning of episode 2 when he was transformed from a stretching toy man by Don Bugdez. In almost all the episodes of Kamiwaza Wanda, Megaga is always with the other 2 Bug Bites members. In episode 38, Megaga remembered the time that when he was a stretching toy man, 2 young boys fight over him. In episode 47, following Don Bugdez's extinction, Megaga is turned back into his old stretching toy man form. Later, he, along with Terara and Gigaga, finds himself in a box in Hobby Kamiya. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Megaga first appears as a silhouette along with Terara and Gigaga in the end of chapter 02. Megaga made his major role debut along with Terara and Gigaga in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnaps Yuto's Promins for them. After Yuto recaptures and debugs the rebugged Bugmins in chapter 04, Megaga was sent flying along with Terara and Gigaga by Yuto's Promins. Along with Terara and Gigaga in chapter 08, Megaga gets turned into a ball by Bug-Coromin. Megaga temporarly visits the Tokyo Science Museum along with Terara, Gigaga and Don Bugdez in chapter 10. Megaga was seen in the beginning of chapter 11. In chapter 12, Megaga watches how Bug-Makuramin was doing. Along with Terara and Gigaga later on, Megaga tried to attack Don Bugdez but failed. When Don Bugdez was gone for good in chapter 13, Megaga changed back into his old stretching toy man form. Later in his old form, Megaga was seen being played along with Terara and Gigaga by Mako and Gauzemin. Trivia * The moments showing Megaga holding a rose makes a referance to the 'Pokemon' anime series character James of Team Rocket. * Megaga's name is based on the word 'megabyte' which is a big amount of digital space for information to be stored in. * Megaga's old toy form refers to stretchable toy figure brands such as the 'Stretch Armstrong' franchise. * According to the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Megaga's favourite food is shaved ice. * Megaga is the only member of the Bug Bites who is capable of stretching his body as revealed in episode 38 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Gallery Bug Bites on Stairs.PNG Bug Bite Tied.PNG Bug-Bite Trio.PNG Bug Bites Trio.PNG Bug-Bites now in trouble with Bug-Senpuu's prank.PNG First_debut_of_Bug-Bites.PNG Bug_Bites_with_fear.PNG Terara,_Megaga_and_Gigaga_behind_of_the_wall.PNG Bug-Bites_calling_Bug-Dive_with_hand_motion.PNG| Links * Megaga's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Bug Bites Category:Characters Introduced In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Season Category:Characters That Appear In The Original Manga Series